


Together

by YoukaiLuvr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoukaiLuvr/pseuds/YoukaiLuvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years away leads to a new life and a new job for Harry. But what happens when an old friend comes back into his world? Harmony; sequel to 'Silver Screens.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> I felt bad for leaving you with that downer of a story in Silver Screens, so this is the sequel...and my apology. Enjoy!

**_Disclaimer: I own no part of the series_ Harry Potter _, by JK Rowling._**

****

****

Harry sighed as he unlocked the door and stepped into his shop.  The morning light was just peeking over the horizon as he walked toward the kitchen, turning on the lights.  Three years to the day had passed since he last had contact with anyone from the magical world – aside from Andromeda and Teddy.  No matter how upset he was, he wouldn’t – couldn’t – leave Teddy. 

 

After he left the Ministry gala, Harry spent some time wandering, traveling where he pleased.  So much of his life had been dictated by others that when presented with nothing urgent to do, he wanted to explore.  Shaking his head, he turned to the warmer and pulled out the buns that had been rising overnight.  Reshaping them and placing them into the oven, he smiled.

 

One thing he had never imagined for himself was owning his own bakery and coffee shop.  But, on his travels, he stumbled across this little place and became great friends with the previous owners, an elderly couple who were ready to retire, but didn’t want to close the business.  He worked with them, learned what he needed, then, with the couple’s blessing, bought the place.  This wasn’t where he thought he’d be six years ago, but he was content.  A simple life, where no one was looking for him to do or say something spectacular, was what he wanted.  No one in this Muggle town knew exactly who, or what, he was.  To them, he was just a shopkeeper.

 

A knock on the door broke him from his reverie.  A young woman with long blond hair was standing on the other side.  Her name was Ana and she worked with Harry in the coffee shop, taking orders and cleaning up the many small tables that covered the main floor space.  She had become a good friend, of which he had very few anymore.  She didn’t know his true identity as the Savior of the Wizarding World – didn’t even know he was a Wizard.  But she _did_ know that he had left a life (and a love) behind years ago and was starting over.  Harry smiled as he crossed the room to let her in and start the day.

 

**_~HP~HG~HP~HG~_ **

 

Hours passed and it was now early afternoon.  The café was nearly empty, with just a pair of older ladies at a corner table, several shopping bags at their feet.  Ana walked behind the counter, dropping off the last of the dishes to be washed.  “Why so down?” she asked. 

 

Harry looked up from where he was seated, working on the shop’s books.  “What?”  She sat on the edge of the desk. 

 

“You’ve been awfully quiet today.  What’s wrong?” 

 

He ran a hand through his hair.  “Nothing’s wrong, Ana.  Really.  Just a rough day, that’s all.”  She snorted, clearly not believing him. 

 

“Yeah, whatever.  When you’re ready, I’ll be here.”  Harry just grinned.  “Thanks.”

 

A tinkling at the door caught their attention.  A young woman was stepping into the café, one hand patting down her brown hair, which had been blown about by the wind outside.  Harry froze.  He knew that hair.  Ana was already making her way to where the girl had sat down at a small corner table by herself.  She greeted the newcomer and took her order.  Harry did not take his eyes off the girl who, now that Ana had walked away, pulled out a notebook and began writing in it.  Ana saw where he was looking and waved a hand in front of his face. 

 

“Earth to Harry!”  He blinked.  “What?”

 

“Geez, you’ve got it bad and you haven’t even spoken to her,” said Ana as she turned to prepare the order.  Harry sighed. 

 

“No...I have talked to her, many times.  But the last time I did was three years ago, today.”  Ana paused in her movements, her hand suspended mid-reach for the sugar. 

 

“She was the one?  The one you left?”  He nodded. 

 

“Yeah.  Though I suppose I couldn’t leave her behind completely.”  Harry turned and walked into the back room, closing the door behind him.

 

  ** _~HP~HG~HP~HG~_**

**_  
_ **

A few more hours went by and the afternoon tea rush was dying down.  Harry had emerged from the back room when business had started to pick up again and was currently putting away the freshly cleaned dishes. 

 

Ana walked over to help. “She’s still there, you know.” 

 

Harry’s eyes flickered to the dining tables and back at her words.  “I know.” 

 

“It’s obviously bothering you.  Why don’t you go talk to her?”  He sighed. 

 

“The last time we spoke...it didn’t turn out so well.”

 

Ana turned to put some of the larger pastry plates away.  “If it didn’t, then why is she looking for you?” 

 

Harry froze.  “How do you know that?”  She smiled. 

 

“See that notebook?  She’s got all sorts of detailed notes and plans of where she’s looked.  Plus, I asked her about what brought her our way.  She said she was looking for a friend that she hadn’t seen in a long time.  Couldn’t have been you, could it?”

 

Harry turned to Ana, hope sparking in his eyes.  “Maybe.”  He poured a fresh cup of hot water, added the tea, and made his way over to the woman sitting along.  He set the cup and saucer down in front of her. 

 

Without looking up, the woman said, “I’m sorry, but I didn’t order that.” 

 

“It’s on the house.  And as I recall, it’s your favorite.”

 

Her head jerked up as, eyes wide in disbelief, she breathed out a single word.  “Harry?” 

 

He smiled.  “Hello, Hermione.”

 

**_~HP~HG~HP~HG~_ **

**_  
_ **

Harry sat down across from Hermione, taking in the sight of her.  Not much had changed, really.  Her hair was still bushy and curly, and, as she ran her left hand through it, he noticed that she wore no ring.  He had expected her to be married by now.  But, as he studied her face, he noticed the slight bags under her eyes. 

 

“So, Ana told me you’re looking for someone.  Anyone I know?”

 

She grinned, slightly sheepishly.  “I’ve been looking for you, actually.  I have since you left.  I knew you were okay, because Andromeda told me that you still see Teddy, but I wanted to see for myself.  I tried to get Ron to come with me, but....”

  

He frowned slightly at the mention of the redhead.  “What’s happened to the two of you?  I would have thought, from the way things were when I left, that you would have been married with at least one kid by now.” 

 

She stared at the table, not meeting his eyes.  “He-He did propose, shortly after you left.”

 

Harry thought he understood.  “So you’re here to invite me to the wedding, then.”  Hermione looked up at him, shaking her head. 

 

“I turned him down, Harry.”  His eyes widened. 

 

“What?  Why?”  The thought struck him that he was asking those questions a lot today.   She looked back down at the table. 

 

“After you left, I wanted to go after you immediately, but Ron convinced me to let you go your own way, at least for a while.  So I did.  I waited two weeks, during which I did some serious thinking.  And I discovered that you were right.  As glad as I am that we were successful in saving our world, it does have it’s flaws.  And so do the people.  I am so sorry, Harry.”

 

“Sorry?  For what?” 

 

“For leaving you alone.  For not realizing that as much as the Weasleys and I lost, that you lost much more.  And after the Battle, we practically abandoned you.  And I realized that...well, I miss you.  How we used to be.  I know we can never get back to that, but I would like to go forward, to be friends – good friends – again.”

 

He looked at her, contemplating what she said.  “I would like that, too.  But you have to realize – I’m not ready to go back.  My life right now is here, in this little shop.” 

 

She nodded.  “That’s perfectly alright.  I can find a job somewhere here and we can start again.  We’ll go back when you’re ready, not before.” 

 

“But what about your plans, your parents?”

 

“I don’t have any plans that can’t be changed.  And my parents will understand.  I’ve talked with them and explained everything.  I just want to have the chance to get my best friend back.” 

 

Harry smiled.  “Well, I do have an extra room in my flat, if you’d like to stay for a while.”  Hermione beamed at him. 

 

“Would you two get out of here already?” 

 

Ana’s voice startled them and they both looked over at the other girl.  She was standing beside them, smiling.  They had been so engrossed in their conversation that they had not noticed her approach. 

 

Turning to Harry, she said, “Look, the day’s almost over; I can close up.  You take your lady to dinner and talk some more.”  Harry grinned.  “Thanks, Ana.” 

 

Standing, he extended his hand to Hermione.  “She’s right, you know.  Care for something to eat?”

 

Hermione nodded, taking his hand and standing as well.  She turned to Ana.  “Thank you.” 

 

Ana nodded.  “Take care of him, alright?  He’s a special guy.” 

 

Hermione looked at Harry.  “I know.  I will.”

 

As Harry led her out of the shop, they both smiled.  They had a long road ahead of them, but they would do it, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you go. It’s not full Harmony, not yet, at least. But hopefully it makes up for Silver Screens. And I don’t normally do OCs, but I hope Ana wasn’t too bad. I just needed an extra person to work with Harry. Let me know what you think.


End file.
